kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Ichirou Ougi
Ichirou Ougi (扇一郎, Ōgi Ichirō) was the eighth seat on the Shadow Organization's Council of TwelveKekkaishi anime, Episode 27, and came from a clan famous for being wind masters and assassins. He instantly disliked Masamori Sumimura upon meeting him, and was his main opponent on the committee. He even went as far as conspiring with Kokuboro's Byaku to coordinate attacks on Karasumori while Masamori was awayKekkaishi anime, Episode 38, and arranged to have young Night Troop members kidnapped.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 135 Appearance Ichirou is an enormous man, both in height and weight. He is rarely ever seen without either the mask that covers his entire head, or the small fan that he carries. Personality Ichirou is calculating and cruel, actively plotting the demise of Masamori, the Night Troop, and the entire Sumimura Clan while still serving on the Council of Twelve. He is harsh with nearly everyone he views as being beneath him, especially his brothers if they should disappoint him. Ichirou is powerful enough that he never hesitates to threaten others, and even those who know what he is guilty of do not dare to challenge him directly, unless left with no other options. History As the firstborn son in his family, Ichirou wanted more than anything to be recognized as the Ougi Clan's Legitimate Successor. To achieve this, he used a forbidden spell to combine the bodies of himself and five of his younger brothers into one massive and powerful body. Though this allowed him to gain great strength and rise among the Shadow Organization's ranks, his true wish of being recognized by his family would never be realized. Plot 'First Impressions' Ichirou is the first member of the Council of Twelve to be introduced, and immediately proves to be the main voice against Masamori in the group (though this applies to nearly all of them, at first). He openly insults Masamori by reminding him that he does not have equal speaking rights to the rest of the council. As the meeting ends, Ichirou states that though Masamori has been entrusted to deal with Karasumori for the time being, he can be easily replaced, and insists that Masamori not make extra work for the council. They are interrupted by Tatsuki, who tries to steal Masamori's membership badge, but after she fails, she leaves with Ichirou. Ichirou later summons Masamori to the Shadow Organization headquarters to discuss his progress (or lack thereof) at Karasumori. Ichirou questions Masamori's judgment in assigning an Ayakashi Majiri like Gen Shishio, since he had both the potential and likelihood to run wild. Masamori insists that there is no problem: Gen didn't hurt anyone and was quickly contained by the support team already in place. He explains that the support team reports directly to him, so it was unlikely that Ichirou knew about them.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 30 They more or less agree to disagree, but when Masamori dismisses himself and turns to leave, Ichirou spots the Council of Twelve membership design on the back of his robe. Furious at Masamori's daring, Ichirou attacks him with a powerful wind slash at close range, which Masamori is only able to partially repel with his zekkai. Masamori leaves with his head held high, but once he is far enough away, collapses due to the severity of the wound. 'The Box Plot' Okuni visits Ichirou at his home, revealing that the captured Reiji Kakushino has revealed everything: mainly, that he was hired by Ichirou to target the Night Troop and Karasumori. Okuni scolds Ichirou for endangering ordinary humans, and he responds by slashing her head off with a wind strike. Okuni is revealed to have been a Shikigami, and the real Okuni appears in an eye-shaped portal. She decides to expose Ichirou for his crime and all other related wrongdoings, and tells him to prepare himself.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 147 In a meeting of the Group of Twelve, Yumeji Hisaomi addresses the case of Mashiroko Lake being robbed of its power. Ichirou insists that someone has stolen the Shinyuuchi's power, and boldly states that Sumiko Sumimura is the culprit. Masamori insists that is only speculation, but Ichirou also knows about the photos taken of Sumiko at the site, and believes that Masamori is suspicious, too.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 184 'Ichirou's Secret Spell' After three Night Troop members are killed during an Ayakashi extermination,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 185 Masamori decides to confront Ichirou at his home and end their feud once and for all.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 187 Things quickly escalate into a battle to the death, with Masamori narrowly defeating Ichirou, who escapes by unexpectedly separating his body into several parts.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 190 He leaves one part behind, which turns out to be one of Ichirou's younger brothers, who he transferred all the battle damage to and left for dead.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 191 'Ichirou's End' Shortly after Okuni and Masamori obtain evidence that Ichirou has destroyed several Shinyuuchi, Ichirou goes into hiding at a relative's temple. Masamori and Okuni gain the approval of the Shadow OrganizationKekkaishi manga, Chapter 241, and the Night Troop forces their way into the temple, intending to capture Ichirou.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 243 However, by the time Masamori finds Ichirou, he has already been ripped into pieces by his own youngest brother, Shichirou, who escapes with Ichirou's Council of Twelve badge.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 244 Equipment *'Fan:' Ichirou carries the same, simple fan with him at all times. In battle, he uses it to help guide his powerful winds. Powers & Abilities Body Combination Spell: Ichirou's massive size and overwhelming power is a direct result of a forbidden spell that combines his body with five of his brothers': Jirou, Saburou, Shirou, Gorou, and Rokurou .Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 192 They occasionally separate to carry out individual tasks, but Ichirou appears to retain his same enormous size even if up to two brothers are missing. Wind Manipulation: Ichirou is a first-rate wind manipulator, usually directing attacks with the small fan he always carries. As his winds contain the combined power of no less than four Ougi brothers at any given time, all of whom are wind masters themselves, Ichirou's attacks are extremely powerful and difficult to dodge or absorb without serious harm. He has even proven able to seriously damage Masamori through his protective Zekkai. Among Ichirou's most powerful attacks is a massive tornado he can create around himself, which provides superior offense and defense at the same time. Enormous Spiritual Power: At full strength, Ichirou wields the power of six master wind manipulators, so even a single strike has been known to obliterate many targets. His power is so great that he simply does not appear to have any small or weak attacks: his winds are fierce and potentially fatal at all times. Trivia *Ichirou's name means "first son," and his brothers also have names which indicate the order in which they were born, with Shichirou being the seventh and youngest son. *"Ougi" means fan in japanese. References Navigation Category:Ougi Clan Category:Deceased Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Organization Executives Category:Characters